


how to groom a feisty cat

by emeraldpalace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldpalace/pseuds/emeraldpalace
Summary: “You’re taking too long. I’ve done this before, just mix it all in the bottle and shake it for a bit.”“Hey, I don’t wanna make your hair fall out or somethin’!”Tora dyes Kenma's hair.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Yamamoto Taketora
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	how to groom a feisty cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tetsuu_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetsuu_writes/gifts).



> Again, happy belated birthday to the lovely lovely [Tetsu](https://twitter.com/Tetsuu_art)!! Please check out her beautiful art<3

“Ugh, do we _have_ to?” Kenma whines.

“Uh, weren’t _you_ the one who asked me to do this?” Taketora retorts, looking up from the instructions of the bleach to frown at his boyfriend.

“You’re taking too long. I’ve done this before, just mix it all in the bottle and shake it for a bit.”

“Hey, I don’t wanna make your hair fall out or somethin’!”

“I told you, it’s _fine_ ,” Kenma snaps and actually gets up from the edge of his bathtub to take the bottle from him. Tora still isn’t quite over the sight of Kenma with his hair pulled up into a bun (so it’s easier to get to his roots), and can’t help but stare as Kenma mixes the developer into the bottle with barely contained impatience. He presses the bottle back into Tora’s hands soon enough.

“Here, now do it.”

“I really have to do all the work here, huh.”

Kenma frowns in a way that would be deadly if Tora didn’t find it absolutely adorable, but he still sits back down at the edge of the bathtub again, and waits for him to continue without offering any help in turn. Tora would be annoyed if he didn’t simply find it endearing at this point.

So he shakes the applicator bottle fiercely and cuts off the cap when he thinks it’s done (after another impatient scoff from Kenma), and carefully, oh so carefully, pours the white liquid on the black plastic brush before pressing it to the back of Kenma’s neck.

Kenma immediately freezes up in front of him and Tora almost drops the brush.

“Shit, sorry, does it hurt already—”

“No, it’s just _cold_ ,” Kenma bristles. “Just get on with it, you should apply it quickly.”

“Alright!”

So Taketora tries again and does his best to brush the bleach properly against the strands while also working quickly like Kenma told him to, and precisely since he just needs to get it on the roots and not the already blond parts and—

“Ugh, why is this so hard? This dumb brush sucks ass too—”

“You can just use your hands too, you know. That’s what Kuro usually does.”

“Ya sure? I thought you have to be like, precise and shit.”

Kenma simply shrugs. “I don’t care either way.”

So Tora fiddles once again the plastic gloves that came with the package, pours a good dollop on his hand, and starts slathering it at the top of Kenma’s hair. It helps, because it’s definitely a lot faster, but also feels a lot messier—but hey, Kenma said it’s fine, so it’s his fault if this goes wrong anyway.

He keeps working the bleach into every spot of dark hair he can find, massaging at the roots, when suddenly Kenma makes a sound at the back of his throat that makes him perk up.

“You alright?”

“Yeah…” His voice trails off in a way that betrays that he’s about to say more. 

“It’s… kinda nice.”

It’s said with Kenma’s usual neutral tone but even with his face turned away, Tora can see the tips of his ears flushed red.

_Oh._

“Oh. You mean the massagin’ or whatever?”

“Yeah. And the tingling is nice too.”

“Wait, is it supposed to tingle already?”

“You’ve dyed your hair before.”

“My hairdresser did it for me!”

He can _feel_ Kenma rolling his eyes even if his head stays motionless. Tora clicks his tongue but continues working in the bleach into the roots, using his hands more deliberately, and Kenma leans his head back just a bit more and breathes out in satisfaction, not unlike a cat getting scratched behind the ears. Tora counts it as a win.

“I think that should be it, right?” he asks once most of Kenma’s head is thoroughly covered in the product.

“If you say so.”

“Shouldn’t ya care more if it’s your hair?”

Kenma simply shrugs again. “It’ll grow out if it’s bad anyway.” He then turns his head around and looks Taketora in the eyes. “And I trust you.”

Tora literally feels the arrow pierce his heart and suppresses an embarrassing noise at the admission. Instead he quickly leans down and presses a kiss to Kenma’s lips, recoiling a second later from the burn that assaults his nose.

“Shit, that smells _bad_ —”

“What were you expecting?” Kenma deadpans at him but there’s a soft, if slightly mocking smile on his face as Tora twitches his nose in an attempt to make the sensation go away. 

“I dunno… I just wanted to kiss ya.”

It’s now Kenma who widens his eyes, staring up at him with quickly reddening cheeks. Tora grins, because it’s always a treat to be able to make Kenma lose his composure.

“...Shut up,” he quietly mumbles and turns away, though he still takes Tora by the hand and leads them out of the bathroom, the tips of his ears almost as read as their team’s uniform. Tora resists the urge to coo at him, but he squeezes the hand in his tighter all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you liked it please consider giving it an RT on [twitter](https://twitter.com/emeraIdpalace/status/1295774800347045894?s=20) as well<3


End file.
